In recent years, in place of or in addition to the fee collection by physical medium such as cash or substitute coins, a fee collection system capable of collecting a fee by electronic money has been practiced in various kinds field. For example, with respect to a game machine for business use where game-play is available in exchange of collection of a game-play fee, it is conventionally general that a detection means such as a coin-selector detects fee payment by cash (as typical example, coins), a pulse signal is outputted as a payment signal to a control circuit of the game machine, and the control circuit starts processes necessary to play the game upon receiving the payment signal. On the other hand, there is planned or practiced a system in which an additional unit for practicing fee payment by electronic money is made to intervene between the detection means and the control circuit, and when the user has paid a fee by electronic money, a signal equivalent to the payment signal is outputted from the additional unit to the control circuit (for example, refer to the patent literature 1).
Patent Literature PTL1: WO 2005/025703.